


can cigarettes heal a broken heart

by serinv



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, chaeng broke up with mina, i have no idea how to put tags, idk - Freeform, this is kinda sad i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serinv/pseuds/serinv
Summary: Chaeyoung got caught smoking in the rooftop of her apartment building.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	can cigarettes heal a broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> hello ,, i apologize for any grammatical mistakes! english ain’t my first language so .. anyway! please enjoy!

Chaeyoung was heartless.

She knew that.

How could she feel so relaxed after breaking up with Mina, the only girl who truly loved her for 4 years? 

Until now, she still couldn’t believe that she spent 4 straight years just pretending that she actually cared about the girl. 

All the dates, the cuddles, the kisses, the sex.

It all meant nothing to her.

And she didn’t feel guilty even one bit. She honestly didn’t care. In fact, she never cared about her girlfriend—ex rather, or about anyone at all.

Right now, the only thing she cares about is to not get caught smoking in the roof of her apartment building. The last thing she wanted to happen right now was to get kicked out of her apartment. 

She turned her phone off. She kept recieving calls from Mina and a bunch of text messages asking her a bunch of questions and if Chaeyoung ever gave her answers to all her questions, it would definately shatter Mina’s oh-so-fragile heart into really, really, really tiny pieces. 

And she didnt want that to happen, not that she actually cared but because she didnt want to feel pity towards the girl. 

That was all she ever felt. Pity. Towards all of the people who cared about her because she didn’t have the heart to do the same. 

She also felt hatred, Towards a certain person who made her feel this way. She doesn’t know why but it had already been 6 years since she last saw him but the hatred inside her heart was still there. 

It was still there.

Kept inside a chest wrapped with so many chains and she was afraid that it’d always be like that, that the chest wouldn’t disappear and she wants it to, obviously. 

She badly wants it to disappear because it’s making her turn into such a heartless monster. She tried so hard to take all the chains away but nothing happened. The memories and the pain of the past were still there. 

Her heart kept hurting a lot, it kept hurting so, so much to the point where she couldn’t feel anything but she didn’t cry though. She had never cried. it wasn’t something that she would do even if everything was too much.

But she smoked cigarettes though. It was a vice that she picked up years ago. She wanted to stop but it was the only thing that calmed her down. Speaking of cigarettes, she picked another one of it after finishing off the first one, throwing it away near a garbage plastic. 

“I think you’re not supposed to do that here” 

Oh great. Someone caught her. 

“Then dont tell anyone” she replied coldly, not bothering to turn around to find out who owns the unfamiliar voice.

“Okay” she heard the other girl say. Yes, it was a girl. Chaeyoung could tell from how feminine(?) her voice sounded.

it suddenly fell silent. it was so silent all she could hear was the sound of the wind and her own breathing. 

The other girl probably already left, she thought.

But she didn’t care. She only sat there smoking, and just admiring about pretty much everything. The stars in the night sky, the fireflies that she could subtly see roaming around, and the moon illuminating the now peaceful streets of seoul. It was times like these that she genuinely felt serene. At peace. 

The cold breeze suddenly blew right through her thin piece of clothing. She had forgotten to wear something warm. When she was about to turn around, go back to her room, grab a jacket and go back to the roof to smoke again, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she saw the girl she believed she talked to a while ago, hand her a pink scarf.

She looked at the girl’s brown doe eyes. something about it was so- she shrugged the thought away. There was a strange feeling in her chest, it was so unfamiliar it scared the fuck out of her.

She looked back at the pink scarf, not wanting to stare any longer at the other girl’s eyes, scared to feel the unfamiliar feeling that she felt not too long ago.

She didnt exactly like the color but she took it anyway, it looked comfortable. She nodded at the other girl, muttering a really quiet thank you. Chaeyoung wasn’t sure if the other girl heard it but she was soon replied with a ‘welcome’.

“My name’s Tzuyu” she said, settling herself beside Chaeyoung. She was a little too far from her though. 

Tzuyu. Chaeyoung thought it was a pretty unique name. She has never heard of it before, maybe she was a foreigner. She was cut off from her thoughts when she noticed that Tzuyu was looking at her. 

“That’s gonna kill you one day, you know” 

Chaeyoung chuckled lightly making the other girl shoot her a did-i-say-something-funny? kind of look. 

“That’s exactly what I want to happen” the tone of her voice changed, like she wasn’t laughing just a few seconds ago. She looked into the other girl’s eyes, no emotions present on her face. It sent shivers down Tzuyu’s spine. 

Then nothing, it fell silent once again. But then, 

“Hey..” Tzuyu muttered, breaking the ice. “We’re not really close and all and I may not know what you’re going through, but I believe in you. I believe that you will be able to overcome whatever you’re going through, okay?” 

“Anyway, I have to leave now. If you ever need soneone to talk to, I’ll be at room 208. Don’t hesitate to come okay? doesn’t matter when, doesn’t matter what time. If you ever feel the need to talk to someone, you’re always welcome” Tzuyu waved goodbye at her, gave her a smile and left

Chaeyoung only looked at her. 

Chaeyoung felt something tug inside her. There was this aching feeling in her heart that she has never felt before. It was weird, really weird. Tzuyu’s words kept replaying in her head over and over again like a broken record. 

Out of all the people who tried to comfort her, Tzuyu was the only who actually sounded genuine. The way she had said the words were oddly comforting and it was again, weird, because as far as she knows, she’s never felt ‘comfort’ before.

Whenever she would actually open up to people and talk about her problems, they would always tell her to get over it and to suck it up, that she was being dramatic and people have it worse than her. The worst part of it all was that, she had known the people she opened up to FOR YEARS. 

Tzuyu was a stranger and all Chaeyoung did was be mean towards the girl but she was still treated with words of comfort and kindness.

Then, she felt tears streaming down her face.

“What the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> hello again ,, ty for reading ig hope yall liked it 💕


End file.
